fansdemortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reptile
Reptile es un humanoide de color verde: Físicamente es horroroso y repulsivo, pero se caracteriza por su gran thumbdisimulo y lealtad incondicional; a diferencia de muchos, Reptile no busca poder. En cambio, tiene la obsesión de posiblemente encontrar a algún miembro de su raza: los Saurian, una raza exterminada hace mucho tiempo por Shao Kahn; esta obsesión llega a ocasionarle periodos de locura. Aunque ha servido a Shao Kahn por mucho tiempo, desconoce que fue éste quien destruyó su hogar, Zaterra, y exterminó a su raza. Es desconocida la edad de Reptile; se estima que tiene miles o quizá millones de años. Reptile fue el primer personaje oculto en el juego Mortal Kombat. A veces, antes de pelear contra un oponente, él aparecía solo en el centro de la arena haciendo la pose de victoria de Sub-Zero, diciendo cosas como: “Look At The Moon” (“Mira hacia la luna"), “Alone is how to find me” (“Solo es como me encontrarás”) o “Perfection is the key” (“Perfección es la clave”). En el primer juego de la serie, él era la combinación de los personajes Scorpion y Sub-Zero, ya que si combinamos los colores de éstos obtenemos el color de Reptile (amarillo + azul = verde); a diferencia de lo que se pensaba, Reptile obtuvo tanta popularidad que en Mortal Kombat II' fue anexado como personaje jugable con sus propios movimientos. historia En un punto determinado -posiblemente después de la muerte del Gran Kung Lao hace 500 años o antes- Reptile se unió a las filas deShang Tsung en Earthrealm, escondido desde el primer Mortal Kombat. Naturalmente, cuando Shang Tsung regresó a Outworld, Reptile también. Protegió a su maestro del peligro durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat II, y ahí fue donde recibió una orden directa de Shao Kahn: Si la cumplía, él liberaría de la esclavitud a los miembros restantes de su raza; la misión era encontrar a Kitana, hija adoptiva del emperador. Junto con Jade recibió órdenes de traerla a como de lugar, incluso matarla si es necesario; la misión falló debido a que Jade protegió y huyó con su amiga Kitana. thumb|reptile en mk4 Después de la batalla en MK III y tanto la Tierra como el reino de Edenia fueron libres, Reptile fue tomado prisionero en Edenia y condenado al Netherealm por genocidio: una pequeña ironía ya que su raza fue víctima del mismo acto. En el Netherealm fue general de las fuerzas del Dios Anciano Caído, Shinnok, haciendo un pacto de que éste reviviría a su raza extinta; al perder la guerra, Reptile volvió a Outworld a servir a su antiguo maestro, manteniendo su estatus intacto. Debido al largo tiempo de separación de su raza, más importante de su matriarca, Reptile empezó un proceso de involución, tanto física como psicológicamente durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Cuando las armadas de Edenia y Outworld se encerraron en combate, Reptile fue a informarle a su amo pero fue distraído por la vampiraNitara, quien le reveló detalles de su raza perdida. También le dio la espada Kirehashi, un artefacto zaterrano, como una prueba. Cuando Kahn fue supuestamente asesinado por la Alianza Mortal, Reptile encontró rápidamente un nuevo amo: Nitara. Para su desgracia, Nitara sólo lo estaba usando para liberar a raza (la de ella) de un encierro. Su primer paso fue distraer a Reptile el tiempo necesario para que la Alianza Mortal matara a Shao Kahn; después, manipuló a Reptile y Cyrax para que se enfrentaran en combate. Reptile dañó el control de portales de Cyrax, así éste ayudaría a Nitara a recuperar la orbe donde se encontraba su reino encerrado a cambio de devolverlo a Earthrealm. Eventualmente, Reptile descubrió que sólo Nitara lo usó y fue en su búsqueda, llevándolo al Lava Chamber, pero era muy tarde: tanto Cyrax como Nitara no estaban, sin embargo, el huevo de dragón de Onaga, el Rey Dragón estaba a punto de nacer. Al romperse, un rayo de luz golpeó a Reptile y su cuerpo se convirtió en el receptor del alma de Onaga. Reptile regresa en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, su separación de Onaga es explicada en parte por el final de thumb|reotile en mk1Nightwolf en Mortal Kombat: Deception. En el konquest de MK: A, Reptile se encuentra en la base del clan Dragón Rojo. Aunque no hay una explicación de por qué está ahí, es posible que su ADN junto al del dragón de Daegon, Caro, haya sido usado para crear híbridos de dragón y humano, ya que los híbridos muestran una semejanza con Reptile. En su final, tras la muerte de Blaze, la pirámide donde estaba empezó a temblar y un sarcófago de origen familiar salió de esta, al abrirlo, Reptile se encontró con una hembra zaterrana, mientras este volvía a su forma humanoide. Con la hembra, Reptile revivirá la gloria de Zaterra. otras apariciones de reptile *''Mortal Kombat 4 1997'' *''Mortal Kombat Gold 1999'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 2002'' *''Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition 2003'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks 2005'' *''Mortal Kombat Armageddon 2006'' *''Mortal Kombat 9 2011'' Categoría:Personajes ocultos